


You're a Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [34]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur laughs, head thrown back, and the sound is low, rumbling through Merlin’s body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're a Part Time Lover and a Full Time Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3872) by alcetis. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fnsgjzd1pplr5h514v8s9fs4qp0kb9jr.mp3) |  2.5 MB | 00:02:37  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
